


Darts

by Twiona



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Darts, Game Night, Gen, Humour, Spock Is Awesome At Darts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiona/pseuds/Twiona
Summary: After a tense confrontation with the Romulans, Jim decides his crew needs to relax. He sets up a game of darts and they play long into the night. When Spock decides to join them, they can't help but start a bet: if Spock can hit a nine dart finish, Bones cannot tease him for 24 hours. If he loses, he will not be able to use the word "illogical" for the rest of the day. Let's play darts!I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.





	Darts

At the end of a particularly long shift, Jim Kirk decided that his crew needed a break. Dealing with a group of Romulan Warbirds flying just a little _too_ close to Federation territory had put everybody in a very tense mood. The Enterprise is an exploration ship, not a military vessel. Jim sniggered to himself as he imagined saying that in Bones' accent.

While he dismissed his crew and briefed the new officers beginning their shift, he came up with a great idea to help his crew unwind. Some of them had been determined to go straight to their quarters for rest, so he only messaged those that he knew would not be able to sleep.

Scotty would rather spend his time having a nice drink rather than resting, so Jim messaged him first. His mind drifted to the grumpy doctor and he sent him a message too, knowing that Bones would rather complain than sleep. He would have liked to invite Spock too, but his first officer would probably be meditating by now and Jim didn't want to disturb him.

He remembered that Uhura had been working exceptionally hard translating Romulan communications today during the mission - trust Romulans to refuse to speak in Federation Standard just to be difficult. She was probably so wound up by now that there was no way that she could be resting. Jim could understand that. He was a workaholic as well and he often stayed awake all night finishing reports and approving Scotty's countless suggestions to upgrade the ship. With a few quick taps, he finished sending his message to Uhura.

If all goes well, he'll have three crew members gathering in rec room two for a night of fun and relaxation. With a smile, Jim trotted down to the meeting place, pausing only to grab his darts case from his quarters along the way.

———————————————————————

When Jim arrived, he was surprised to see that his friends were already there. It seems that they were all as eager as he was to find a distraction from the Romulans. He sauntered over to them while wiggling the darts in the air.

"You guys ready to play?"

Scotty nodded while raising his glass of whiskey in a salute. "Ah hav'ne played darts in a while, but I'm always ready fer some fun."

Bones shrugged, taking a long sip of his mint julep. "I'm probably a lil' rusty. That doesn't mean I'm gonna lose though. Y'all got nothing on me."

Jim chuckled lightly and turned to his communications officer. "How about you, Uhura? Have you played before?"

Uhura smiled politely and picked up one of her darts. She responded to Jim's question by sharply flicking her wrist at the dartboard, launching her dart perfectly through the air. It stuck straight into the treble twenty, causing Bones and Jim to stare open-mouthed in shock while Scotty cheered and raised his glass to her.

"Yeah, I like to play," she laughed, plucking her dart free from the board and taking her seat next to Scotty. He raised his hand for a high-five to celebrate her throw. While the three of his friends joked and animatedly discussed the game, Jim replicated a beer and joined them.

His eyes were alight with excitement. This was going to be fun.

————————————————————————  
They discovered that one of Uhura's cousins was a professional dart player and she'd been playing against him from quite a young age. Bones kept bringing it up every time she defeated him, claiming that if he'd had proper tutoring as well, he'd be just as good. His excuses only made it funnier for the rest of them and Bones soon became the butt of everyone's jokes. The grumpy doctor was so out of practise that almost half of his throws ended with the flights flicking off his darts. He even hit the wall at one point.

Eventually, Bones gave up and decided to keep track of everyone's score instead. Uhura got quite a few 180s, resulting in Bones shouting the number out extraordinarily loud in celebration. At least he'd stopped complaining.

Scotty had been performing quite poorly at first, evidently out of practise. Bizzarely, the more drinks he had, the better he scored. After a few matches - and a few glasses of whiskey - he was hitting almost everything he aimed for and was particularly good at getting the doubles.

Jim, as usual, enjoyed showing off. Unlike his friends, he'd been practicing a lot lately and it was actually the reason he suggested playing this particular game. At one point, he hit a Shanghai: twenty, treble twenty, double twenty. It earned him a win against Scotty, who was forced to get the next round of drinks as the loser.

They played long into the night, laughing, shouting and drinking. They were having so much fun that they had forgotten all about the Romulans and they didn't even notice the door open and a pair of boots tapping closer as someone approached them.

"What is that game you are playing?"

Jim jumped in surprise at Spock's monotone voice and he almost dropped the dart he was about to throw. Regaining his composure, he threw his dart, grunted as he missed the treble nineteen and finally turned to address the half-Vulcan.

"We're playing darts, Spock."

The half-Vulcan cocked his head and observed the board for a few long seconds before turning to Jim again.

"Is it necessary to consume large amounts of alcohol to play darts?"

Bones groaned from his place next to the board and muttered something about the 'damn hobgoblin killing our buzz'. Judging by Spock's raised eyebrow, the doctor wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

"Typically, ya play darts in tha pub, so we're tryin' ta simulate the experience as best we can," Scotty slurred. Spock seemed to accept this answer and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I would like to watch you play, if you would allow me to. I hope my presence does not make any of you uncomfortable," Spock said, eyes shifting slightly to where Bones was sipping his drink.

"Of course not! Come here, I'll explain the rules of the game while Scotty and Jim finish their match," Uhura smiled. Spock inclined his head slightly in thanks while he sat down next to her.

Spock's presence just made Jim even more determined to show off, but he had drank so much beer that his usually sharp vision was beginning to blur. He needed the double twenty to win, but he missed and hit a single twenty. No matter. Jim squinted and aimed at the double ten. He hit the single ten.

"Oh, come on," he groaned under his breath and pointed his last dart at the double five. Uhura had stopped explaining the rules of 501 to Spock so Jim could concentrate properly. He was grateful for that, his reputation was on the line here. Holding his breath, Jim threw his dart, which impaled the double five.

"Jim won another one, congratulations!" Bones yelled out while clumsily applauding with his drink in his hand.

"Fascinating."

Jim turned towards Spock and held up the darts he'd plucked from the board. "Fancy a game?"

Spock seemed to consider the offer for a moment before nodding and standing. He carefully took the darts from Jim's hand, weighing them in his grip.

"These seem to weigh approximately 22.03 grams," Spock observed with a slight tilt of his head. Jim was amazed that he could be so precise and he nodded numbly at his pointed eared friend. Scotty and Uhura shared amused glances at Spock's analytical attitude. Even when he was off duty, Spock was always behaving like a scientist.

"You can have some practise throws if you like, just so you can get a feel for the game," Jim offered.

Spock nodded and stepped in place before the dart board. Bones seemed to panic at the sight of Spock pointing a dart in his direction, so he made an excuse about refilling his drink and hurriedly strode towards the replicator for safety.

After a few seconds of adjusting his stance and fiddling with the flight on his dart, Spock flicked his wrist and sent the dart flying at the board with inhuman strength. To everyone's surprise, Spock's dart landed right on the treble twenty. With two more quick movements, the other darts joined the first one. A perfect 180 on his first go.

Spock innocently turned towards his friends with a eyebrow raised, seemingly looking for approval. They sat there in shock for a few seconds before Bones finally broke the silence.

"How the hell did ya manage that?"

Spock straightened slightly before gesturing to the board with one elegant hand. "As I mentioned earlier, Jim's darts weighed 22.03 grams. The bullseye on the dart board measures 5 foot 8 from the ground and I am standing approximately 7 feet 9.25 inches away from the board. Therefore, the pressure the dart requires to reach the treble twenty must-"

"So you used science to win?"

Spock turned to look at his Captain, bristling slightly at the interruption of his impromptu science lesson. "Indeed."

Uhura, however, seemed impressed by Spock's skills. She crossed her legs in her seat and leaned back, getting more comfortable. "Why don't you try to get a nine dart finish?"

Scotty seemed interested in seeing his first officer complete the notoriously difficult feat and he nodded and raised his glass towards Spock. When Jim had finally recovered from his surprise at Spock's skill, he nodded as well. Bones snorted and swirled his drink around the glass.

"He's not gonna do it. Even Uhura hasn't been able to do it an' she's the best player here."

The half-Vulcan raised his eyebrow and walked towards the dart board. With a swift movement, he plucked the darts from the board and moved back to his position.

"My score is currently 180, I require a score of 321 with only six darts. I believe it is entirely possible, doctor."

"C'mon Bones! You saw him just get the highest three dart score on his first go. Of course he'll do it!"

Bones glared at Jim and crossed his arms. "He won't do it. I'm willing to bet on it."

This just got interesting. Jim grinned and looked at Spock, hoping that the half-Vulcan would be willing to join in on the bet. Spock looked mildly disappointed with Jim for somehow turning everything into a betting game.

"How about if Spock gets the nine darter, you can't make fun of him for an entire day," he began, pointing at Bones. "But if Spock fails, he can't use the word 'illogical' for an entire day."

Uhura and Scotty burst into laughter while Bones frowned and Spock raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Fine."

"Great. What about you, Spock?"

Jim thought Spock might sigh with frustration, but his emotional control was still rock solid. Instead, he nodded his head slightly and turned back to the board.

Without another word, Spock threw his darts. Bones groaned as he'd hit another 180. The rest of them cheered and shouted advice, but Spock clearly didn't need it.

He pulled his darts out of the board and prepared to throw. His first dart stuck into the treble twenty, earning a cheer from his friends. His second dart hit the treble nineteen, leaving the double twelve left to hit.

Spock adjusted his stance slightly and tried to ignore his friends chanting his name repeatedly. With a quick movement, he threw the dart.

"Double twelve! He did it!" Jim shouted, absolutely delighted. Spock wondered if this was the first time his friends had even seen a nine dart finish before. Judging by their ecstatic reactions, they hadn't.

Even Bones, who had bet against him and was now unable to insult him for at least the next 24 hours, looked impressed. With a resigned tilt of his head, he downed the rest of his mint julep and pointed the empty glass at Spock.

"Phil Taylor, eat yer heart out."


End file.
